Sharpies and swirles
by MyLadyDay
Summary: The cook's jacket is sacred when it comes to other people touching it, but he can find non-violent ways to find retribution if a sweaty marimo nests on it.


**A slightly belated present for dear Yafuu, inspired by one of her drawings ^^ (I wrote this and posted it with her drawing on tumblr with her blessing) **

**Beta'd by Aerle**

No matter what they were told, calm sunny days at sea weren't far and few inbetween for them. Having the Sunny anchored in the middle of the calm blue ocean was one of Sanji's favorite things about being a pirate. Sure, adventures were great, but he enjoyed calm days with nothing but the sea he loved so much around them for miles and miles. Surprisingly, even Luffy loved the time they had to simply enjoy each other's company and the fact they were all together and happy.

Sanji sat on the bench that encircled the main mast, a cigarette burning between his fingers as he exhaled the smoke before glancing around the deck as Brook's relaxing music reached his ears. There was indeed something special about seeing his crewmates so at ease from time to time, relaxing in the sun or, in Usopp's case, fiddling away on his ammo. Sanji smiled at the sight of their sniper, so concentrated on his work with his tongue sticking out between his lips that he didn't notice anything around him. Sanji's gaze travelled to Chopper, sitting quietly next to Usopp, immersed in his own work.

Breathing in the last bit of smoke from his cigarette, Sanji put it out on his shoe before standing from the bench. He moved across the lawn with quiet steps for fear he might disturb the peace on deck if he made too much noise. His jacket was left behind on the bench, half hanging from the smooth surface and Sanji knew it would slide off eventually, landing on the soft grass, but he did nothing to prevent it. He continued his walk toward the kitchen without sparing a glance to Zoro as he lifted his weights lest he be distracted from his mission.

He did, however, glance over towards Robin and Nami, checking if the pitcher of lemonade on their table was empty. Instead, he found Luffy, enamoured and still, listening to something Nami was telling him with undivided attention. That was a sight slightly more uncommon than seeing Franky tinkering on some gadget with the help of one of Robin's hands while she herself read a book as they did a short distance from Nami and Luffy. It brought a smile to his face, seeing them all like this. They were all taking time to relax, except for Zoro who really didn't do anything more relaxing than usually.

Pulling up the sleeves of his shirt, Sanji entered the kitchen, leaving the door wide open so he could still hear the music. Humming along to the familiar tune, Sanji set out to make more lemonade and some biscuits for their afternoon snack. That was his way of relaxing, he found years ago, and having everyone enjoy the day outside helped him ease away from the usual worries that accompanied being a pirate.

With skilled ease, he finished the lemonade and stored it into the fridge to cool off before starting on the biscuits, making sure to set two smaller piles of dough aside for Chopper's extra sweet and Zoro's less than sweet treats.

The deck was still bathed in sunlight by the time he finished, the gentle breeze carrying Brook's tune. Sanji walked out of his kitchen for a moment to light a cigarette and enjoy the breeze before carrying out the snacks. His gaze swept across the deck as he lifted the cigarette to his mouth, but his hand froze as soon as his eyes stopped on Zoro's sleeping form. Putting the unlit cigarette away and narrowing his eyes, Sanji stepped back into the kitchen to retrieve a black marker. He wasn't mad at Zoro per se, really, but claiming he was happy about the sweaty marimo sleeping on his clean suit jacket would be a blatant lie. With a smirk and a skip in his step, Sanji made his way out of the kitchen once again. He descended the stairs and removed his shoes as soon as his feet met the lush grass of the deck.

Stealthily, he made his way towards the sleeping swordsman using his jacket as a pillow. Robin was the first to notice his suspicious behavior, Nami seeing him mere moments after while Franky simply cocked his eyebrow in Sanji's direction. Usopp and Chopper noticed, surprisingly, but remained silent as they all observed Sanji tip toeing in plain sight, sneaking up to their slumbering swordsman. Curiosity was in the air as Sanji reached the other, making sure to stay turned to the sun so he wouldn't cast a shadow over Zoro's face and alert him to anything.

With careful movements, Sanji lowered himself and uncapped the marker, his tongue immediately peeking out between his lips in concentration just as Usopp had done a short while before. Slowly, while ignoring the snickering reaching his ears from Usopp's direction, Sanji extended his arm and gently scribbled on Zoro's face with short strokes. He started with something simple, giving the usually clean shaven swordsman a thin black beard under his lower lip, deciding on a thin moustache as soon as he'd seen the first patch of his so-called artwork. With the new facial hair, Sanji was reminded of the world's strongest swordsman that he'd seen all those months ago, deeming that it was punishment enough for the marimo.

Still, before he could return the cap on the marker, Sanji decided to do a bit more. With a barely restrained snicker, the blond pressed the tip of his marker to the other's thin eyebrow and added a swirl to it. He did the same to the other, copying his own eyebrows; he didn't see the harm in it considering changing his hairstyle revealed what his formerly hidden eyebrow looked like. No one mentioned it since their reunion, but Sanji knew the crew wasn't stupid.

Chuckles from Usopp and Chopper startled him out of his musings, this time closer than they had been before and he turned to see them looming over him to observe the cook's brilliant work. Luffy wasn't far, though he was surprisingly quiet as he squatted on the bench above Zoro and grinned at Sanji's handiwork with a look of pride on his face. The cook was sure there was at least one of Robin's eyes somewhere close, observing the whole scene, but he didn't bother looking for it.

Carefully, he rose from his spot, shooing Usopp and Chopper towards the kitchen as he moved away from Zoro. Luffy followed, still in his newfound stealthiness.

"I have snacks for you now and extra for later if you don't tell Zoro when he wakes up," Sanji whispered to the three troublemakers, fully aware Nami, Robin and Franky wouldn't need to be bribed. He only needed to bribe Brook as well and then let their swordsman see what life with facial hair is like.


End file.
